Memories
by SarahKathryn
Summary: They had all gone to Devan's memorial service.


Memories

Summary: They had all gone to Devan's memorial service.

A/N Altho I'm a Devan fan and think too much was left unexplained about her death(if she died), I'm writing this simply because the show didn't show a memorial service for her. Sarah

Jordan

She didn't deserve to die. She wasn't my favorite person in the world but she didn't deserve to die. Especially the way she did. At least she died a hero. I think she would've liked that.

How could I have not known she considered me such a friend? How could I have spoken to her like I did? She considered me such a friend and I never even noticed. I was too jealous of her. Jealous she had seemed to have everything I did not, jealous she had gotten Woody and I had not. But that was my fault, I held him at arm's length, not wanting to jump into anything. I'm glad she took that jump, for the few months of pleasure it gave her.

Her last few months. I still can't believe she's gone. It was only about eight months ago I met her. I remember that day, I had just come back from a seminar.....

_"Who are you?" I had just walked into the lab and found a new desk and at that desk a new girl. I vaguely remembered Lily telling me about a new girl but I had pretty much forgotten about it._

_"I'm Devan Maguire. The new M.E.," she held out her right hand._

_I took it, tentatively. "Jordan Cavanaugh."_

_"Oh, I've heard so much about you!" she gushed._

_"Yeah, well, I've heard nothing about you." I was tired and didn't want to deal with a new girl._

_"Well, you know my name. That's a start. And I know your name and a lot about your work. Apparently this place is just not the same without you. Of course, I wouldn't know, I haven't worked with you yet. Do you think Dr.Macy will assign us together soon? I would love to work with you. Oh! Would that be okay? I mean, would you want to work with me sometime?" Devan sure knew how to talk. I let her prattle on for a few more minutes._

_"Yeah, we'll see. Look, I have things I need to do, so," I gently pushed her back toward her desk, she had been following me around, "I need to go do. I can see you have paperwork to do anyway."_

_"No, actually, it's a crossword puzzle. Dr.Macy hasn't given me a case yet. At least, not a real case. Maybe you can get him to give me a real case. Could you?" She had taken the hint and sat down again, but she hadn't stopped talking._

_"I'll see. But I need to go, so,uh, nice meeting you. See you around."_

I hadn't been very nice to her the first time I had met her and it would haunt me forever the way I had talked to her last. I started crying when I remembered she had gone to her grave thinking I hated her. Knowing now that she had held me in such esteem and respect only made the feeling worse. I can't believe I said such things to her. I wish I had been nicer to her, both that last phone call, which I kept replaying in my head, and when I had actually spent time with her.

Her mother had asked me to say a few words at the service. I wasn't even sure what to say but I had agreed to. The music stopped slowly. I realized it was time to give my speech. I got up and went to the front of the church.

I looked around the church before I began my speech. Mrs.Maguire was in the front row, crying. Lily sat behind her, with Garret, Bug, Nigel and Sydney. It was then I realized that Woody was sitting with Mrs.Maguire, giving her the family she didn't have. At least not anymore. I never knew til then Devan had had no other family except for her mother. God, she didn't deserve to die!

"Well, uh, speech making is not my thing but I wanted to say a few things about Devan. She died the way she lived, always helping others." Jeez, that was corny! I could see Devan laughing her head off at that comment. I continued, "Devan was a wonderful doctor, she accomplished so much at her short time at the morgue. I know she could have accomplished much more, had she been given the chance." I could feel the tears starting again. "I didn't get to know her very well, something I regret, but I know she considered me a good friend. She made a lot of friends at the morgue, many of whom are here today, mourning her death.

"Devan will be missed greatly by us all. We'll always remember her, working hard to find answers where others could not. That was one of her best qualities, she never gave up on anything.

"She loved to help others and that," I paused to wipe away the tears, "is exactly how she died. She died a hero's death, something I think she would've liked to have known. And we know she died doing something she loved, helping someone in need. How many people go out of this world doing something they love? Devan Maguire was one of those people." I stepped down toward my seat next to Lily, wiping away more tears.

A/N Somehow this looked a lot longer in my notebook. Anyway, reviews are welcomed, good ones are preferred. I'm thinking of writing one chapter for each character's POV but I'm not sure if I will or not. Sarah


End file.
